


Another terrible day (to become free)

by Slytherinsangel



Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, OCKissWeek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsangel/pseuds/Slytherinsangel
Summary: Another scream was heard, this time followed by loud cackling.*Sunja learns something new about one of her housemates
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Another terrible day (to become free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morelenmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/gifts).



> Dear Sam, I want to thank you for always having an open ear and earnest advice, even for a virtual stranger, and for sharing your wonderful vibrant stories with us. I hope you like this <3

Sunja’s eyes didn’t want to stay open, no matter how hard she tried. As she stumbled her way to the kitchen, she contemplated that maybe staying up into the early morning hours to binge watch her latest obsession might not have been the best of ideas. Fortunately, it was a Saturday. Unfortunately, she had an appointment in – she squinted at the kitchen clock – about three hours. Barely enough time to wake up, get ready and arrive punctually. No matter how comfortable living in a mansion was, there was no denying that it’s placement on the other side of the city from all the places her friends liked to frequent could be a pain in the ass.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sunja shuffled on to the coffee maker. On any other day she could appreciate the luxury of having a coffee machine that could make any kind of coffee specialty one could think of, but right now she cursed the many functions. The touchscreen was bright enough to stab her eyes and much too sensitive for her sleep-clumsy fingers. After she cursed for the sixth time, gentle hands wrapped around her arms and maneuvered her onto the nearest stool. “Sit and wait,” came the equally gentle command.

So she sat and waited. Between one blink and the next a steaming hot cup of milk coffee appeared before her. Sunja blinked. Blinked again. There might have been more time passing between each of those than she was strictly comfortable with. Not a dream then. Careful not to burn herself, she took first a small sip, then a big gulp.

When she lowered her cup, she heard a deep chuckle. Through bleary eyes she followed the sound to see Alex leaning against the counter in front of her. At her questioning look they – a closer look revealed a dainty gold bracelet on their left wrist, so ‘he’ today – he reacted with another chuckle.

“In the four month you have been living with us, I have never once seen you this sleep-deprived. Too much homework?”

Sunja snorted, “I wish! Or – better not, I hate homework. I just stayed up much too fucking late – and it wasn’t even worth it! The last few episodes were terribly disappointing. Last few seasons really.”

“Why keep watching then? Especially so late into the night. I thought you’d be more sensible than that.”

“Because the ones before that were good and I got invested!” the ‘duh’ was more than implied. “Besides, I can’t just stop watching, I hate giving up on something.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, but before he could react further, a furious scream sounded from deeper inside the mansion. Instantly, Sunja was wide awake. _That_ was a voice she had never heard raised before. Alex looked just as startled as her and had actually taken a few steps towards the hallway. A moment later another scream was heard, this time followed by loud cackling. Alex relaxed immediately, but Sunja was even more confused – normally Kara would never react like that to her… whatever-they-were’s anger. Unless…

A door slammed open and two sets of rapid steps came in their direction. Thekara was the first one, closely followed by Judika. Clearly the later was furious enough to keep up with her – roommate’s? _bed_ mate’s? – much longer legs. Thekara run a few more steps until she was at Alex’ and Sunja’s height, only to halt abruptly, turn around and use her momentum to catch Judika in a dizzying spin. Judika shrieked again, but this time it was clear – even to Sunja – that the younger woman was struggling to stay angry. Especially when Kara let her down and lead her into an exaggerated bend. Judika was still glaring, but the corners of her mouth twitched.

Finally, Thekara did something with her face Sunja couldn’t see and the remaining traces of anger on Judika’s face vanished. She broke down in tinkling giggles, lifted her arms to Thekara’s broad shoulders and mockingly slid her left leg upwards to her hip.

Her _naked_ leg. And naked arms. Sunja blinked again, almost astonished. She had never seen the other woman in this little clothing. In fact, it seemed as though Judika was wearing only _underwear_! That was not an unusual thing for some of the mansion’s occupants, she had seen enough of Thekara’s truly gorgeous boobs to make her alternately really fucking insecure or start questioning her sexuality and even Alex would sometimes lounge around in skimpy loungewear, but Judika? Sunja felt like she had never seen the smallest in their midst in anything but full-length sleeves and a midi skirt. The reason for that was startingly obvious now.

Sunja tried her best to overcome her curiosity and avoid staring at the many, many scars littering the petite woman’s limbs. Difference lengths, different rates of ‘precision’ – on scar on her torso was wide than two fingers and seriously frayed – even her face had some, normally hidden under copious amounts of make-up. Suddenly it made sense, that everyone living here always carried a variety of skin-friendly pens with them.

Swallowing her upcoming nausea, Sunja quietly promised herself to buy the set of multicolored eyeliners she had seen Thursday. After all, Judika had gotten everyone to carry an epi-pen after witnessing Sunja’s violent reaction in the café that made all their drinks with almond milk without informing their customers.

Right now, Judika was laughing into Thekara’s neck, her long hair unstyled, her breasts unbound. Kara pressed a kiss onto her pale cheek, and she looked up with so much love in her eyes that Sunja felt like an intruder.

It seemed that today _was_ a good day after all – despite Sunja only getting three hours of sleep.


End file.
